1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a layered film sheet for coating a sheet-like subject and, more particularly, to a layered film sheet which can clearly preserve a sheet-like subject for a semipermanent period as an elegant and archaic expression.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to protect and/or decorate a sheet-like subject with its appearance being visible, a vacuum lamonix process has been conventionally used. According to this process, a piece of cloth or an embossed plate is applied over a folded polyethylene film between which the subject, for example, a photograph, a print, a picture, etc., is inserted, and then pressurized at an elevated temperature under a vacuum condition, so as to allow the subject to be embossed and tightly shielded. However, this conventional laminating process is very complicated and inefficient. In addition, polyethylene cannot create an archaic and elegant expression owing to its luster or gloss.
Another method for the coating of a sheet-like subject is to use a film-transferable, laminating sheet in which a polyethylene liquid type film is formed on a high-melting temperature thermoplastic film of high releasablility or on a sheet of paper which has experienced a release treatment. Such a sheet, however, cannot provide a high quality texture because of its luster. It is poor in the adhesion to subjects and in durability because it is easily torn owing to its thin and weak coating film.
Further, a luminating sheet has been developed in which a polyester film overlays a polyethylene film with the aim of reinforcing the weak physical properties of polyethylene. The sheet which has a polyester film as the outmost layer suffers from a disadvantage of being unable to obtain a decoration effect because the polyester film is virtually impossible to emboss and readily damaged along its folded line.